Pokemon Talk!
by Pikachu913
Summary: Team Thunder decides to interview some Pokemon. Why? They have just put up a new news show called Pokemon Talk! Join them as they randomly appear to different groups, asking some questions about different topics. Sounds boring, but read and experience before judging by the cover! ATTENTION: Writing halted. Stay tuned for my other stories!
1. Report 1 - Ash

**Pokemon Talk!**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*I don't make any Pokemon  
*I only own the discussions  
*I made Team Thunder (indicated by (T)) - Check Profile For Team  
*(A) = Ash  
*(I) = Iris  
*(C) = Cilan

* * *

_Reporter: New Show! Airing LIVE: Pokemon Talk! Join with us today as we interview some Pokemon hosted by Pikachu913's Team Thunder!_

(T)Pikachu913: Heya, everyone! I'm Pikachu913! Today's topic will be about: Ash! Yes. He's that famous little kid who has been 10 years old his whole Pokemon journey.

(T)Snivy: He's the kid from Pallet Town who always becomes like a beginner Trainer when he enters a new region. Just like Unova.

(T)Pachirisu: Today, we have Ash's, Iris's, and Cilan's Unova teams.

(T)Togetic: So, Pikachu, what do you think about your trainer?

(A)Pikachu: He's my best bud and partner! I wouldn't be able to do anything without him! He's fun and has a unique battle style.

(I)Axew: But sometimes he's such a kid!

(A)Pikachu: You're a kid, too.

(I)Axew: I don't care! I think he's a bigger kid than me!

(T)Togetic: ANYWAY. So, how does it feel to be on his team, Oshawott?

(A)Oshawott: He's cool! I like him! I like him! Even before I met him I liked him!

(T)Togetic: Very good. Now, what about you, Pignite?

(A)Pignite: I love doing training with him, and without him, I would still be a thin, hungry Tepig!

(T)Togetic: And you, Snivy?

(A)Snivy: He's so absent-minded, but he's better than... well, never mind. He's cool to be with, I guess.

(T)Togetic: Ok, then. Now, what things do you like about him, Palpitoad?

(A)Palpitoad: He's AWESOME! Even though he intruded my lake at first, he sent me out for my first battle, which was a gym battle! Of, course, I won. I totally knocked out that big zebra dude who was an obvious disadvantage to me. I can't wait until training time! Those times are always the best. I can probably defeat everyone in the gang! Anyone who goes against me shall surely fall! I blah blah blah blah...

(T)Togetic: While he's talking about his wonderful life, let's go to our next question.

Blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah...

(T)Togetic: Leavanny, what was the first thing you saw about him that made you want to join the team?

(A)Leavanny: I'm glad you asked. When I saw hi-

(A)Palpitoad: He had so much potential! He whipped me to a _*palp_, but I certainly wasn't discouraged that he caught me. At first I wanted to go back to my lake, but he was so happy to catch me. I decided to just go along. He's really cool and fun, too. If you guys were a part of the team, you would enjoy him, too. Blah blah blah blah blah blah...

(A)Leavanny: String Shot!

(The sticky threads wrapped around Palpitoad's mouth. Palpitoad tried to talk through it, but he just made some muffled sounds.)

(A)Leavanny: So, as a Sewaddle, I had first attacked him for fun. He was so funny when he chased after me. When we met up again at the Castelia Gym, he and some others said hi to me. That pretty much made me quite interested in him.

(T)Togetic: Very good. Now, Emolga, Axew, and Excadrill, how does it feel like when fighting be side him?

(I)Excadrill: He's really strong. It'd be fun to be trained by him. Perhaps he can help me sometime.

(I)Axew: I like battling against Scraggy. He's such a fun guy! I'm glad Ash chose his egg!

(I)Emolga: I'm fine battling with any of his Pokemon, but if battling AGAINST him, I'd beat Snivy to a _*palp_! She wouldn't be able to keep me away forever! Besides, Elesa's Emolga easily defeated her.

(A)Snivy: Now why do you have to drag ME into this? Plus, I was... she attacked me with Flying type moves! I would be able to defeat you, not only because I'm stronger than you. It's also because YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY FLYING TYPE MOVES!

(I)Emolga: Ha HA! You're afraid to tell everyone that you were defeated by an EMOLGA. OH, LOOKY HERE! AN EMOLGA! I GUESS I'LL GIVE UP! I CAN'T DEFEAT SOMEONE LIKE HER!

((A)Snivy hissed.)

(T)Snivy: Hey, whoa there! Let's settle down before everyone gets violent on each other!

(A)Snivy: I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN DEFEAT YOU AT AAAANYYYYTHIIIING!

(I)Emolga: OH YEEEEAH? TRYYYY MEEEE!

((T)Snivy steps between them.)

(T)Snivy: C'mon, guys! Everyone watching can see both of you! Please sto-

_BAM!_ ((A)Snivy and (I)Emolga collide into each other, knocking (T)Snivy out and fainting her. The two continue fighting.)

(T)Pikachu913: Gaah! Are you ok, Snivy?

(T)Snivy: bleeeeeeeh...

(T)Pachirisu: Well, let's move onto Cilan's team!

(T)Togetic: Very well. So, do you like being friends with Ash, Pansage?

(A)Unfezant: Hey, you forgot me!

(T)Togetic: ... later. Anyway, Pansage?

(A)Unfezant: WHAT? Now you're IGNORING me? Why, you!

(C)Pansage: Yes, absolutely! He's just like the combination of friendship and courage! He's soft at heart, but yet he is tough and brave! What a bold flavor!

(T)Togetic: OKAY. So, Crustle and Stunfisk, what things do you think he's not that good at?

(C)Crustle: Well, for one thing, he's not that smart for someone who already traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He also needs to calm down when Cilan's cooking. He's quite impatient.

(T)Togetic: And you, Stunfisk?

(C)Stunfisk: Stun stun fisk!

Everyone: ...

(T)Togetic: Well, that wraps up everything for tod- WAAAAH!

_BAM!_

(A)Unfezant: YOU SAID YOU'LL INTERVIEW ME! YOU SAID LATER! IS NOW NOT LATER? I KEPT YOUR WORD! WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP IT?

(T)Togetic: Ow... Um, I meant, like, next time later.

(A)Unfezant: NEXT TIME? WHY NOT NOW? INTERVIEW ME!

(T)Togetic: Actually, I interviewed you quite enough! I wanted to know if you liked talking about Ash to other Pokemon!

(A)Unfezant: You did? Oh... nice to see all the audience! BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT LIKE THAT? AIR SLASH!

(T)Togetic: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

(Air Slash cuts off the String Shot on Palpitoad's mouth.)

(A)Palpitoad: Yes! I can finally tell you about the time Oshawott accidentally pulled a prank on me when it was actually for Sn- WEEEEEEE!

(Oshawott fired Hydro Pump on Palpitoad, sending him into the nearby lake.)

(A)Oshawott: If you DARE tell ANYONE, I'll rip those giant blue pimples off of your- OWCH! Leavanny! Why'd you use Razor Leaf on me?

(A)Leavanny: Hey, kids may be watching this show! I don't want them to have the wrong idea about Oshawotts!

(A)Oshawott: BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ATTACK ME LIKE THAT! RAZOR SHELL!

(They, too, also got in a fight.)

(T)Pachirisu: Well, once again, that wraps-

_Thump!_ ((I)Emolga fell on top of (T)Pachrisu.)

(T)Pachirisu: GRRRRRRRR... Discharge!

(I)Emolga: Aaaaah walllaggggglaaaaaaaah!

((I)Emolga gets up with a furious expression on her face.)

(A)Tepig: Oh, c'mon, guys! Knock it off!

_SMACK!_ ((A)Unfezant turned around and accidentally hit (A)Tepig with her wing. Of course, this brought out fighting.)

((A)Pikachu, (T)Pikachu913, (I)Excadrill, (I)Axew, and Cilan's Pokemon looked at each other with anime sweatdrops.

(I)Axew: Uncle Pansage, why's everyone fighting each other?

(C)Pansage: It's a chain. It started with Snivy vs. Emolga and Unfezant vs. Togetic. After that, everything just got chaotic. It's like a salty soup with just a few drops of spiciness. Everyone's expecting it to be regular soup, but-

(I)Axew: Ok, ok. You don't have to be THAT descriptive.

(The trio walk onto the screen, along with Scraggy and Boldore.)

"Ok, everybody! We're back from rock smashing practice! Cilan brought some... hey! What happened?"

(All the Pokemon that were fighting are lying on the ground, exhausted. Just then, Team Thunder jumped up in panic and ran away.)

(T)Pikachu913: Well, that wraps up today's- Ow!

(Pikachu913 got smacked in the face by the camera. The screen shook.)

(T)Thunderr and Lightning: Sorry, Pikachu!

(T)Eelektrik: Ok, that's the end of Pokemon Talk! Bye!

...

(T)Eelektrik: Hey! That means turn off the camera!

(T)Lightning: Oh!

(She jumped on top of the camera, making it shake ferociously.)

_Click!_ (The screen went black.)

_Reporter: That's some LIVE footage by Team Thunder up close to Ash's Pokemon! We'll see you next time for our next topic: Who do You Like Most? That wraps everything up today! See everyone next ti-_

((T)Thunderr jumps in front of the news camera)

(T)Thunderr: We're back! Oops! Is it still rolling?

_Click._ End of Report 1.

* * *

Please review! If you have any questions or if you want to say something to any of the Pokemon, feel free to! I will put up a Reviews Report after the third report! Stay tuned!  
_*palp- pulp, just used by the Pokemon because it's like PALPitoad._  
**Pikachu913**


	2. Report 2 - Who Do You Like Best

**Pokemon Talk!**  
*I do not own Pokemon, only the reports and show  
*(A) = Ash, (I) = Iris, (C) = Cilan, (T) = Team Thunder  
*this is not a real show

* * *

**Report 2**  
Reporter: Welcome, everyone, again for coming to see Pokemon Talk! We join with Team Thunder LIVE as they meet up again with Ash's party!

(T)Pikachu913: Hey, everyone! Today we will talk about the topic: Who Do You Like Most?

(T)Pachirisu: Togetic is sick today, so I'm taking over! Plusle is at home caring for her so we won't be seeing either of them today.

(T)Eelektrik: Ok, the trainers just left so let's get a move on.

(T)Pachirisu: Right!

(Team Thunder runs over to the group of playing Pokemon.)

(T)Pachirisu: Hey, everyone, we're back! We've got a new topic for you all today!

(T)Pikachu913: Your topic is: Who Do You Like Best?

(T)Pachirisu: Pansage, we'll start with you! So, is there anyone here that you are quite fond of?

(C)Pansage: Uuuuuuuuh... not really.

(T)Pachirisu: Then we'll move on to Crustle and Stunfisk!

(C)Crustle: Well, before I joined the team, there was this one particular Durant that used to flirt with me, not that I liked her though.

(C)Stunfisk: Stun, stun fisk!

(T)Pachirisu: Oh, um... ok. Thanks Crustle. Let's move on to Iris's Pokemon! Who do you like to be with?

(I)Emolga: Isn't it obvious? Dear little Oshy is quite the guy!

(I)Excadrill: I just love being with Iris. I was her first Pokemon. We've been great friends!

(I)Axew: Scraggy is the best playmate ever! I'd definitely stay with him! I like to be with Iris, too. Plus, her hair is the best place to lie down in!

(T)Pachirisu: Oh, really? Um, well... ok. Well, Emolga, let's see what Oshawott thinks of you.

((T)Pachirisu walks over to Ash's Pokemon, who are eating.)

(T)Pachirisu: Heeellooooooo!

(A)Pikachu: Hey, I know you guys! You're that Team... Team... uh... Lightning, right?

(T)Pachirisu: Close! It's Team Thunder!

(A)Pikachu: Oh, right! You're Pachirisu and Pikachu926!

(T)Pikachu913: Um, it's Pikachu913.

(A)Pikachu: Bah, I know that! Great to see you all again!

(A)Unfezant: Hey, where's that Togetic girl? Don't tell me she's afraid of me because I'm not being interviewed this time!

(T)Pikachu913: Actually, Togetic is sick today, but we'll get to you.

(T)Thunderr: Ahem! The camera is rolling!

(T)Pachirisu: Oh! Sorry! Well, all you have to do is answer the question in our topic today! We'll start with Pikachu!

(A)Pikachu: Heh heh. Well, there's this bunny named Buneary. We traveled together in the Sinnoh Region. She appeared to like me, but I'm not totally sure what to do about it.

(I)Emolga: That's EASY! Love 'er back! I bet you'd rather make her happy rather than breaking her heart!

(A)Pikachu: I guess, but I can't say that I like her if I really don't, yet.

(I)Emolga: Oh, c'mon! You're just like your trainer! He's trying to decide the same thing with that blue-haired girl with the Piplup. Why do you have to be so indecisive?

(A)Pignite: Hey, declaring love is a tough thing, especially for guys. They have to be the ones who say it first!

(I)Emolga: Ah! So, do you feel the same way, Oshyyyy?

(A)Oshawott: Um... not really...

(I)Emolga: YAAAAAY! He does feel that way! He's just hiding it from everyone until the best time when we are alone together.

(A)Scraggy: I don't get it! What's everyone talking about?

(I)Axew: Yeah, what's this guys declaring love thing?

(A)Snivy: Nothing. Let's go along and play next to the other Pokemon.

(I)Axew: Yay! Auntie Snivy is going to let us play with the Ducklett!

(A)Snivy: Please don't call me that. C'mon, let's go.

(T)Pachirisu: Wait! You didn't answer yet!

(A)Snivy: Don't ask me anything of that sort.

(A)Pignite: Aw, c'mon, Snivy! We know you're hiding SOMETHING!

(A)Snivy: Then you answer.

(A)Pignite: Uuuh... uuuh... ummmmmm... I like Ash! He's a great trainer! I like him the most! Ok, your turn, Snivy!

(A)Snivy: Let Oshawott answer that for me. I'm taking Scraggy and Axew to the Ducklett.

((A)Snivy Walks away.)

(A)Oshawott: What? Oh! Um... I guess she likes... uuuh... Pan... sage?

((A)Oshawott began to sweat for some reason. Everyone was silent and thought for a while.)

(A)Leavanny: NAAAAAH! I don't see them together.

(A)Pignite: Yeah, I don't either.

((A)Oshawott took a huge breath and sighed.)

(T)Eelektrik: Um, was something wrong, Oshawott?

(A)Oshawott: Nah! I'm good!

(T)Pachirisu: Let's move on. Your trainers could be here soon!

(A)Leavanny: I really have not interests in anyone. Well, although...

(A)Pignite: You like Unfezant, don't yoooooou?

(A)Leavanny: Uuuuuuuh... don't tell anyone, ok?

(A)Pignite: Ha ha ha! Got my promise, pal.

(I)Emolga: So who does little Oshy liiiiike?

(A)Oshawott: Please, Emolga. Stop calling me that. Will you?

(I)Emolga: Not until you say you like me, Oshy!

(A)Oshawott: Fine, I'll admit it...

(I)Emolga: You WILLLLLLL?

(A)Oshawott: I don't really care much about you.

(I)Emolga: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? After all you DIIIIIIID FOR MEEEEEEEE? I thought you actually carrrrrrrred!

(A)Oshawott: Why? Do you even like me?

(I)Emolga: Oh, Osh- OSHAWOTT! Ugh! Who told you?

(A)Oshawott: Told me what?

(I)Emolga: Grrrrrr... fine. Who DO you like, then?

(A)Oshawott: Well, it's not you.

(A)Pignite: Well, we know THAT. What about Unfezant?

(A)Oshawott: Well, no...

(A)Pikachu: Then... Sn-

(A)Oshawott: Enough already...

(A)Leavanny: Ok...

(T)Pachirisu: What about YOU, Excadrill? Eh? Do you like anyone?

(I)Excadrill: Whu? Why are you asking me? I thought I already amswered that.

(T)Pachirisu: Well, we changed the type of "like" this time.

(I)Excadrill: I'd rather not answer that.

(T)Pachirisu: And you, Stunfisk?

(C)Stunfisk: Stunfiiiiiiisk! Stun stun! Fisk!

(Cricket... cricket...)

(I)Emolga: Hey, why do you have to ask US? What about yourselves?

(T)Pachirisu: Eh? Me? Um... actuallyyyy... WELL, we're supposed to be the ones interviewing!

(C)Pansage: Oh, C'mon! Hey, Minun, who do you like?

(T)Thunderr: Uh, my name's actually Thunderr...

(I)Emolga: You know what we mean!

(T)Thunderr: Heh heh! Actually, Lightning and I are already pretty close! Hey, Lightning! See ya later at home!

(T)Pikachu913: Thunderr, she might not even be watching. Togetic has quite a fever.

(T)Thunderr: So what? Well, I just felt like doing it. Continue!

(I)Excadrill: Who do you like, Pika913?

(T)Pikachu913: Eh! I'm not a nasty love bird like all of you.

(C)Crustle: Nasty? Why do you call us nasty?

(T)Pikachu913: I mean, I don't get into those lovey dovey fights over grossness like some of you here. It's just not my style.

(A)Pignite: I totally see what you mean. I'm not interested in that stuff, either.

(T)Pachirisu: And what about you, Eelektrik?

(T)Eelektrik: I'm not going to talk about that stuff either. C'mon, let's just continue!

((A)Snivy walks in with (A)Scraggy and (I)Axew)

(A)Snivy: Hey, I'm back! What are you all doing, now?

(C)Pansage: Just talking about who likes who.

(A)Snivy: Hey! Where's that one Snivy from last time?

(T)Pachirisu: WAAAAH! Where IS Snivy?

(T)Pikachu913: I don't know. Probably wandering around somewhere.

(A)Snivy: -_-

(A)Axew: What's going ooooooon?

(A)Scraggy: Yeah! I want to listen to the talking! Why do older Pokemon have to be so secretib- iva-ibv...

(A)Leavanny: It's secretive. Wow! Where do you learn such big words?

(A)Scraggy: Auntie Snivy kept saying them! There were words like anonymouse and perashabel and nuffsed and-

(I)Axew: Um, Scraggy, 'nuff said is two words. Plus, you pronounced the other two wrong.

(A)Scraggy: Then how are they pronounced?

(A)Leavanny: Anonymous and perishable. So, Snivy, have you been teaching them?

(A)Snivy: No. I just randomly say stuff.

(T)Pachirisu: Since we are getting off-topic now, I guess we'll wrap up for tod-DOOOOOW!

(A)Unfezant: HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE INTERVIEWED! TOGETIC SAID I WOULD BE INTERVIEWED MORE THIS TIME!

(T)Thunderr: Uh, sorry, Unfezant. My camera's almost out of battery.

(A)Unfezant: WHAT? ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE FULLY CHARGED? YOU'RE A CAMERAMAN, AND YOU DON'T EVEN BRING A SPARE BATTERYYYYY?

(T)Thunder: OW! Stop attacking me!

(Camera falls onto the grass.)

(T)Thunderr: You made me drop my camera!

(A)Unfezant: THEN MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST BROUGHT ANOTHER BATTERY!

(T)Pikachu913: Oh, c'mon, guys! Just pick up the camera and interview her for the rest of the battery juice!

(A)Unfezant: Yeah! Interview me!

(T)Thunderr: Then get off of me!

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...

((I)Axew walks in front of the camera.)

(I)Axew: Hey, cool! What's this? Is it a box of Pokemon food?

(T)Thunderr: Hey, don't touch my camera! Wait, Ax-

_OUT OF BATTERY. OUT OF BATTERY. PLEASE TURN OFF AND REPLACE CAMERA WITH A NEW BATTERY._

Reporter: That was some more LIVE footage by Team Thunder! Please join us again for our next topic: Iris! That wraps up everything for tod- Owch! Plusle, what do you want?

(T)Lightning: Hey, my name's Lightning. Um, I'm hungry! Togetic's hungry, too!

Reporter: Then you could've just touched me or something rather than kicking me.

(T)Lightning: Or something? Like this?

((T)Lightning shoves the reporter into the camera.)

Reporter: Hey! Whoa, Lightning! No! Catch the cam-

_BAM! fizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz..._

* * *

End of Report 2.  
Review before Report 4! Also, check my profile to vote in my poll, which will also be in Report 4. Follow to stay tuned!  
**Pikachu913 out.**


End file.
